


Arisa Wins a Battle

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Bandori Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Quidditch, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: and looses a war
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Series: Bandori Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630144
Kudos: 18





	Arisa Wins a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea I had. Emphasis on the “short”

Arisa flew through the air on her broom, her girlfriend-rival Kasumi flying under her. The snitch they were competing to catch was annoyingly flying right between the two. From her position, Kasumi could much more easily reach up and grab the nimble golden ball. But Gryffindor had a one match lead over Slytherin and damn if Arisa was going to let that gap grow.

It was time to pull a rather ‘Kasumi’ stunt. Arisa dove off her broom towards her girlfriend, catching the snitch on the way down. Kasumi wrapped her strong arms around the Slytherin seeker the instant she landed on her.

“ARISA!!!”

“Hah, take that, Kasumi. It’s Slytherin’s victory toda-mph”

Arisa’s gloating was cut short by a passionate kiss. Holding her girlfriend tight, Kasumi flew faster and higher.

“Wait, where are you going you idiot!? The game just ended!”

“We’re going on a date to celebrate your victory!”

“Right this moment!? We need to land so they can do the game ending ceremony!”

“I’m sure they’ll figure something out.”

“What the hell!? This is kidnapping!”

“Yup! You should really stop getting onto strange people’s brooms Arisa.”

“You’re my girlfriend, Kasumi, not some stranger.”

“But you call me strange all the time. Hey, do you think Madam Puddifoot’s has any space open right now?”

“I should have never sold you that broom!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the ground, spectators watched the Gryffindor seeker make off with the victorious Slytherin seeker. First years wondered if this was a nefarious plot to stop Arisa from leading Slytherin to victory ever again. Everyone else paid the abduction little attention. This was par for the course for Kasumi, after all.

“Uh, so it’s Slytherin’s victory, I guess?” announced Maya.

“Hold on there, Maya-chan,” interjected co-announcer Hina, “sure Arisa caught the golden snitch, but, hear me out here, since Kasumi caught the Arisa holding the golden switch I think both teams should get those points.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how the rules of Quidditch work, Hina-chan. But more importantly, shouldn’t someone go and stop Kasumi?”

“Why? I’m sure she’s got lots of really boppin’ things planned for Arisa. That’s the way to Hogsmeade, after all.”

Headmistress Granger just kept drinking her tea, enhanced with firewhisky. That recommendation from former Headmistress McGonagall was on the mark. The weather was pretty nice today, so maybe for a change of pace she could do her paperwork outside today.

She had a feeling there would be a lot of it.


End file.
